Nothing So Profound
by ferus
Summary: what is life like for a vampire and a werewolf when their lives intermingle? what happens when they fall in love? read to find out. XP sasukexnaruto
1. chapter one

**Nothing So Profound**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

hmm. this is going to be a vampire/werewolf story. oooOOOoooh! i'm hoping that it will be a nice thought-provoking, goosebump-raising fic. because i'm kinda bored just writing 'battlefield', not! implying that i'll stop writing that one. not entirely sure how many chapters there will be... but i'm thinking around the lines of nine or ten. besides, i'm curious to know how the rating system has changed. XP

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The precious night sky was illuminated with millions upon millions of twinkling stars; the eyes of Heaven. Autumn leaves fluttered to touch the ground, leaving the skeletal fingers of freezing trees, a puff of wind moving through the crisp air to carry them gently. The light of the full moon was stained red as were the rings that encircled its orb. A damnable sign indeed... for those who believed in such things.

A figure flitted silently among the naked trunks of the trees, ever hiding in their shadows.

In the distance stood a magnificent house.

It belonged to an old family whose very bones seemed to be steeped in money. Never had a member experienced the corrupt hardships of being poor. Never.

But in every other generation, there seemed to be one amongst them who threatened their very existence. Maligning their good name for his or her ideals on how they should spend their fortune. Wanting to waste it by gambling, or buying property that could gain them some interest in the future which would eventually lower their income. Whatever such plans were, the persons whose ideas were shunned were disowned. Never to have a share of the family's vast wealth. Many had been crossed out of the family log.

Very recently, about five months ago, they had had to cross yet another name off. It was a son of the family, not an ordinary relation in their terms. And it wasn't just any son. No. It was the eldest son of the central family. A place proven to be the best as the one who stood there was enlisted to receive control of the family fortune. Heir to vaults upon vaults of gold.

But the one who had been entitled as heir had wanted that control more than anything else had. In fact, he wanted that control now. As the apple of his parents' eyes, they hadn't noticed until it was almost too late. The boy was merely twenty-two; he couldn't wait any longer.

The father had awoken one night as the clock struck midnight to find the sharp edge of a knife poised above him. And who but his beloved son to be holding such an evil instrument.

Actually, that night had been much like this one, only a year before.

The darkly clad figure slipped easily into the sleeping house. Moving about as if it knew every turn of each hallway... as if it had been raised in this house since birth.

Gliding through the hallways of the second landing, the figure allowed the velvety black hood of his cloak to fall. Thus revealing a head of long, raven black hair tied back as some strands fell in front of his pale white face. He was beautiful. A boy on the edge of manhood. Pale lips were curved in a deathly cruel smile, showing abnormally long and pointed canines. Long dark eyelashes rimmed jet black eyes that were, at the moment, glowing red with bloodlust.

He went into a room to his right where he found his first victim.

A young girl lay twisted among her bedsheets, her breathing low in her sleeping state. The long black tresses of her hair were spread every which way on the smooth pillows.

In an instant he was beside her, bending over as her scent drew him in. Gently lifting her off the mattress, her childish arm dangling down towards the bed. Her head lolled to the side, exposing the smooth column of her neck to him. He nuzzled the silky skin and kissed it lovingly as he held her close to him, extracting a sleepy sigh. Slowly he sunk his fangs into her, his red eyes closing at the first touch of blood sliding against his tongue.

From one room to another, he quenched his hunger swiftly and neatly. When there were but only two rooms left, he was no longer cold and pale.

With the heat of the blood running through his veins, his skin had a wonderful peachy quality to it. He no longer sought blood to feed on. He sought blood, now, for revenge.

Creeping quietly into the bedroom directly in front of him, the boy unsheathed a dagger. The knife was sharp, its edge glinting in the minimal light. Its handle was made of bones, seemingly carved to perfection. It was the right size and the right weight to do what he had in mind.

It was a birthday gift from his father...

There were two figures sleeping in the bed, unaware of their immediate future. With dagger in hand, the boy stepped closer towards the bed. Using his mind he roused the two from their slumber. Their dark eyes widened in fear. The middle-aged male was about to say something, but his throat was slit right before he could issue a sound. The woman beside him sobbed in terror. Hysterically trying to scrabble away from the oncoming weapon. A fear so great had her in its grip that she didn't even register that her husband was dead. The blade drew closer.

Her bloodcurdling scream was cut short, replaced by a grotesque gurgling sound.

"NO!"

The murderer whipped his head towards the door. In its frame stood a boy at the end of his teens. Tears of disbelief dripping down his face as he was frozen, horror-struck. The similarity between him and the intruder were striking.

In a dry, husky voice he whispered, "Itachi... What did you do?"

The longhaired creature smirked at the boy. "Why, I was just disposing garbage, little brother."

The boy's eyes darkened. "I'm not your little brother anymore! You betrayed the family-" His eyes widened in fearful astonishment.

In the space of a second, Itachi stood before him without seeming to have moved at all. His left hand stroked the young boy's hair gently; his right hand bringing up the dagger.

"You were always the sweet one little brother. Caring most about things that didn't need caring. Poor little Sasuke..." He made a sad clucking sound before slashing down with the knife. But Sasuke had already made a run for it. Dashing through the hall to the stairway, he hurtled down it with as much speed as he could muster, taking one turn after the next until he was out the front door.

He stopped.

In the red tinged light of the moon the realization that there was nobody out here to help him struck. Giving a cry of terror, he ran on anyway. Towards the rocky paths. Towards the forever wild forest. Towards the shadows.

But it didn't help him.

Once under the tree boughs, an eerie cackle came down from up above.

Twisting around he tried to get away, but his brother already had him in his clutches.

He was pushed roughly against a tree. Strong, stone-like firm hands holding him up as cruel nails pierced the skin of his arms. Sasuke stared straight into the tainted red eyes of his kin, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Itachi laughed at him again. "You never were good at playing chase."

With that he sunk his fangs into the side of Sasuke's neck.

A scream tore out of his throat as his mind desperately fought with the all-consuming darkness. The darkness that stayed just at he edge of his mind, but was pushing forcefully past his barriers with each passing second.

All too soon it engulfed him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

make sure to review! i'm impatient to know what y'all think about it! -sigh- i think that i'm going to be overwhelmed in the near future, tho. b/c i'm also thinking of making a harry potter fic, also with multiple chapters. anyway, review! by the by... i'll have chapter two out by the end of the week 'cause i'm almost finished with it. all i have to do is type it up and voila! update.

ja'ne!

charlie


	2. chapter two

**Nothing So Profound**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

**chapter one**

i told ya i'd have this chapter out soon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke sighed as he moved through the somewhat silent streets of his hometown. It was the middle of winter, so not many people ventured out from their comfortably heated homes. He hadn't been back here for almost five hundred years. It'd changed a lot. There were more buildings and every once in a while a sleek car would pass him by on the road. It wasn't that late yet. No, the night was still young.

Noticing a group of people standing in front of the entrance of an older building, he crept closer. Above he read the name of the place.

Theatre de Lupus.

A slender raven black brow lifted as he followed the crowd through the doorway. They shut behind him, cutting him off from the coldness outside. The heat of the building and living things embraced him. Under the dim lights his complexion was full of color, unlike his usual paleness. He could mingle among these humans without any obtrusiveness, all because he had already fed that night. He reveled in this feeling of not being noticed. Of not instilling fear into those surrounding him with his cheeks a light peachy color.

Walking through the front room, he was stopped by an usher to pay the watching fee. Shrugging his shoulders, he dropped a few gold coins into the boy's open palm and continued on to the seating area.

People from all levels of society were sitting back and relaxing in the plush red, high-backed chairs. All faced the stage that stood a couple feet above the floor. Deep red curtains hung over it as the light lingered down onto the audience from the ceiling above.

He took a seat at the top row, sitting gracefully as he spread his legs for comfort.

As he did so, the lights began to dim and the people huddles together quivered in anticipation. The whispers stopping simultaneously as the curtains drew back to reveal darkness. Music strung out in multiple chords, drifting throughout the room from down below in the musicians' box.

Lights shown down to disperse the shadows. Where darkness once reigned, stood a young woman. She was a beauty. Lovely pink hair framed a pretty face with sparkling blue-green eyes, her soft pink lips turned up in a tragic little smile. Sasuke noticed that the style of the dark red dress she wore was from his time. With a sense of deja'vu he watched as the play unfurled before him. Enjoying the simplicity of the story as the actors lived the parts their characters played in the woven tale.

The clash and clang of metal against metal rang out to the audience from the fight taking place on stage.

The pink haired woman stood in the background, crystalline tears streaming down her chin as her lover fought against her fiancée. The man her parents had chosen for her to marry. He had longish black hair and wore an outfit of green. The burnished black buttons showing against the soft velvet of his vest. He moved with precise elegance, swishing his sword this way and that at his opponent. But with all his haughtiness, the other fighter was wonderfully fencing against all his moves.

This one was the one that had caught the vampire's interest. A wild mane of blond hair tied back with a ribbon, stray hairs flying in front of his face as he thrust and feinted, making his sword look like a living object. Determined blue eyes stood out radiantly from his tan skin, drawing even more attention with the deep blue velvet he wore. The contrasting ruffle of his shirt shown at his neck, the collar of his vest buttoned below it.

In the end, he slipped on a stage rock and the other man plunged his sword into him. Crowing in triumph as the woman cried out, sobbing at this unfortunate outcome. A sympathetic sigh came from the audience. The winner took her hand and told the crowd that he had finally won her hand. His next achievement, he hoped, would be her heart.

As the stage was consumed in darkness once more, people stood up clapping and cheering. The light came on again with all the actors standing up on stage, hand in hand as they bowed.

Sasuke spotted the blond. Reaching out with his mind, he went to tentatively touch against his intelligence, he wanted some information about him. He wasn't prepared for the mental barrier that effectively blocked him from the human's thoughts. When the blond rose, he locked his sapphire eyes with SASE's briefly before returning to receive his homage.

When the show was done, people started filing out of the building to go home. Sasuke walked out and, behind the building in the back alley, he jumped onto the roof. The longtails of his dark cloak flaring out behind him.

He crouched down, hoping that at least one of the cast or crew would come out this way.

After waiting for half an hour, Sasuke was delighted when somebody finally came out. And who would it be but the wonderful blond actor?

He watched the young man walk through the alley towards the street on the other side of the neighborhood. Hands in his jacket pockets as he strode towards his destination. Sasuke leapt down from the building, landing softly, a safe distance away from his victim.

The boy had his eyes toward the ground, and he was humming to one of the songs from the play. He stopped suddenly to bend down and retie one of his loose shoelaces. The stalking vampire smiled. Moving quicker than the human eye can follow, he went around the blond to stand in front of him. When the boy stood up, he was face to face with Sasuke. One thing. Something was totally off.

The actor's face was passive, he wasn't even surprised at the vampire's appearance. He was staring Sasuke in the face without so much as a flinch. Sasuke listened to his heart, but his heartbeat was perfectly calm. Most of the time his victims would want to start screaming by now, and that was when Sasuke pounced. This boy didn't even move a muscle.

Drawing closer, Sasuke was struck by the sound of the blond's blood pumping through his veins. Sometimes his fine tune hearing was very unwelcome. He was curious and he wanted to figure out why this boy wasn't hightailing it and running back the way he had come. Unfortunately for him, he caught the scent of the boy's skin.

It was intoxicating.

He had never encountered a living being that he was so interested in. How was this boy able to ward off the fear he was trying to instill?

But Sasuke didn't know the answer. Instead, he came closer to the blond, his eyes halflidded from this new feeling of being unacknowledged not in fright... but... reverent disapproval?

By now, he had his face practically buried into the side of the blond's neck. The smell of him was soo good. Sasuke put a hand over the boy's heart. It was beating in a regular rhythm. And the blood! Oh the blood was running through his jugular and he was so close. So very, very close.

"Excuse me, but I'm kinda running late."

Sasuke looked up in astonishment. No human had ever willingly talked to him before. And with such nonchalance. His face scrunched up in confusion.

Obviously the blond took the look for confusion and sighed. He put his hands on Sasuke's arms, pushing him backwards away from him. "I said I had somewhere to go?"

Sasuke recovered himself frowning at the boy's insolence, and answered. "I understand what you're saying."

"Oh then, I'll be on my way!" The blond began to walk off, but not before Sasuke got the chance to push him up against one of the alley walls.

The boy's face was scrunched up in an angry scowl and a growling sound came from his throat. That was when Sasuke got the biggest surprise of his long, young life.

"Look, bloodsucker, I said I was busy. Okay? I don't feel like giving up any of my blood tonight!"

Then the second surprise.

The blond tore out of his grip as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Which it wasn't... because he was a vampire. And vampires are inhumanly strong.

Wha-?

He watched, shocked, as the human ran away.

Not because he had frightened him.

Not because he had freaked him out in some awesomely hideous way.

Not because he somehow got away from Sasuke's grip.

Nope. He ran away because he chose to. And Sasuke was in no position to go after him. All the mechanics of the interactions between him and humans ran through his head. This was not right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

muahahahaha! i am the bestest! i have finished two chapters in two days! how cool am i? heh. i think from now on that i'll right my ending author's note before my replies. that way alls y'all won't miss any of my last words. XD

**rtr:**

**Dreams raven – **hehe. impatient aren't you? well you'll just have to wait and see how Naruto became a werewolf! XD

**Rosemarykiss –** aww… i love having avid reviewers! both of you were the first to review my new story. yay! i wrote more, so here ya go!


	3. chapter three

**Nothing So Profound**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

**chapter three**

hey everyone! sorry about taking so long to get back to writing. i'm in my sophomore year in highschool this year and the homework keeps on piling. it's only the fifth fucking week! gods, i stayed up 'til bloody-hell-o'clock in the morning futily trying to finish a lab report for honors chem. what made me want that class i shall never know. anyway my cousin, shizu, has been hastling me to write more so she'll be posting chapters up, hopefully, every friday. i'm not promising anything b/c my mom kinda got a good look at one of my floppy disks... the one i use for saving fics to read. and being the dumbass i am, i had stories from _adult_fanfiction on it. whoo. shoulda seen her. so i write whenever i can get away with it.

okay, onto the highly anticipated, albeit somewhat short, third chapter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto ran.

The theater was growing farther and farther behind him, as was the mysterious vampire. A vision of the nocturnal creature filled the blonde's thoughts. His scent was new; not like any of the regular bloodsuckers who roamed the area. He was also very breathtakingly beautiful.

Then again, so were all the others of his kind.

The blond shook his head. This was no time to be thinking about hunky, delectable, seductive, beautiful...! No. Stop right there and go back to the task at hand.

Tsunade had called them right after the last show of the night had finished. Sakura had been the one who'd answered the phone, and by the looks of it, it was very urgent news indeed. The pink haired woman had looked frightened beyond thought as she hung up. Pulling herself together, though, she ordered the blond to lock up the theater as she and the others left. She told him to go to the old mansion by the creek when he was done.

Naruto was coming closer to his destination now with every running step. In a couple minutes he came in sight of the old building.

Chips of aging paint cracked and fell off the old walls. The window shutters clapping noisily in the gusty breeze. Over the years, the trees of the forest had grown closer to the house; branches laden with pine needles only three feet away from the side of the house.

He hurried past all of it until he heard the trickle of running water that indicated that the creek was up in front of him, beyond the lush foliage that bordered the water.

He was almost there.

Slowing down, he came into a clearing near the creek. His stomach was tying itself in knots, wondering what could have happened that was so bad that it could drain all color from Sakura's face. In front of him he saw the familiar figures of his pack, their backs faced towards him. They were surrounding something.

Naruto stopped short wondering why nobody turned around to greet him. His eyebrows creased together as the feeling of something having indescribably gone wrong grabbed hold of him.

The air around them was tense and eerily silent.

That was when the coppery stench of spilt blood invaded his nose.

The blond gave a harsh cry and staggered closer to the group. Acknowledging his presence, the ones obscuring his view stepped aside.

Naruto took a hesitant step forward until he could see what had happened. A sob tore from his throat at the sight that met him.

Blood littered the wet mud of the creek bank. Scraps of clothing and flesh stood out glaringly from the thick red liquid. The deep marks left in the soft mud declared that there had been some kind of scuffle. It was a horrible sight. However, the worst part of it was the head sitting in the middle of the mess.

Old weathered skin stayed intact as a breeze ruffled through silver-gray hair. The pale blue eyes were gazing, lifeless, into that void of nothingness.

Naruto fell to his knees, shutting his eyes to the violent scene. How could this happen? Why would somebody do this?

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, pulling him back against a firm chest as arms wrapped around him in comfort. The blond only scrunched his eyes tighter and let himself be carried away by his pack; his nose buried into the shirt of the one who held him. Inside, unvoiced screams wracked his small frame.

This was the agony that came with loving; the pain that interlaced every fiber of his being. It wasn't supposed to happen again. Nobody he cared about was supposed to be ripped cruelly and spitefully away from him. The pack was safe. Nothing could penetrate its barrier of protection.

It wasn't supposed to happen again. Never again.

They weren't supposed to get hurt. They were his family. He couldn't help them if they got hurt. How would he be able to?

Why did this have to happen again?

Why did this have to happen to _him_?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

i'm sorry for it being so short, but it's kinda a transitional chapter. oh, and i won't be updating **Battlefield** until i get the names of both sasuke's and naruto's parents. there's no way i can follow the storyline i have going without them. so please, if you've read it, and you want me to update, do some research and answer me! i'd do it myself, but like i said before, i'm very busy...

somehow i knew taking all these honors classes would bite me in the butt. -whines- i have to take a quiz on mythology on friday morning. which is tomorrow. for me. but i'm not getting this posted until tomorrow morning. or just tomorrow... i have just accomplished the very possible. i confused myself. lovely.

look forward to weekly posts! but if i write quicker, then the chapters might get shorter. or at least as short as this one. but you won't mind will you? no. because all you'll have to do is wait until the next week to get the next installment. lucky you!

**rtr:**

Kaylue - thank you for reviewing!

someone - i'm sorry that it took so long! ai... :holds up hand in peace sign:

**HarbingerLady - **nice username, somehow it reminds me of X/1999... hmm. sexy harbringers of doom. i like seishiro and subaru... okay! about naruto as a werewolf, it does mean that he was immortal, yes. once upon a time. you see, i have my own views on vampires and werewolves that might not add up to all the other things you might know about them. meaning you'll just have to wait and see what little surprises i've added to their already unique traits, okay? and thank you for complimenting my writing style.

coconuthime - sorry it took so long! and thanks for reviewing... eugh. my 'r' key is being a bugger right now. every time i look up i'm missing an r here and an r there. even now i have to go back and get it in there. haha!

**dreamsraven -** :shakes finger: uh uh uhhhh! you have to wait with everyone else to know how naru turned into a werewolf. unfortunately it's not in a really cool way. it's actually going to be sad. but this isn't exactly a happy-go-lucky story, so if you don't like the doom and gloom, i'm sorry. OMG! i wonder what naruto smells like too! gods... what if they had a sample of sasuke and naruto scent somewhere? fangirls would be flocking to get some. muahahahahaha!

**eyes0nme19 -** took me long enough, huh?

Iceheart19 - "not tonight" meant just that... muahahaha! i'll let you think on it. i'll let sasuke boil over it too... kehkehkeh. i'm evil.

peanut - peanuuuut, peanut butter. and JELLY! peanuuuut, peanut butter. and JELLY! yay! i updated. are you happy little peanut? i love your name. it's so... endearing somehow.

**Yaoilover S -** nope. it's not a full moon... yet. go sasuke, go sasuke.

Aragornthia - hakuna matata! it means no worries... i seriously need to stop watching disney movies. all the underlying pervertedness! ... no. no one is going to hate naruto, except maybe the bad guys...

**GaaraBelongsToMe -** oh yeah? well i have a friend who'd fight you tooth and nail for the smexy redhead. lol. oh god, i want some ramen! -whines- do you happen to be an Anne Rice fan? armand is mine. sexy auburn-headed teenage-looking vampires!

-sighs- by the way, what is OokamiHanyouGurl? another username?

**lukomouse -** thanks for reviewing!

nacht kind - i love your name! genius. thank you for complimenting my writing, that was really nice of you. and you're right, sasuke was not using his full strength. however, if he had, the outcome would have probably led to a fullfledged fight. because vampires and werewolves are insanely strong. and actually, he hasn't ever met a werewolf in his 500 years. as hard as it is to believe, the werewolves have become more allusive as society modernized. or at least they have in my story... thank you for reviewing!


	4. chapter four

**Nothing So Profound**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

**chapter four**

wow. i'm on chapter four already? cool. so. does **anybody** know the names of both naruto's and sasuke's parents? well... argh. you want me to update the other story too, right? yes?

hee hee. i have life connections tomorrow. yaya! i get to sew! hmm. i don't have that much to say so i'll just start the chapter now. ;;

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Late in the afternoon, the sky was covered in dark storm clouds and it began to rain. The water drops came down gently at first, but then they began to pelt down upon the earth. People on the streets hurried for cover.

Sasuke watched all of this detachedly.

His lithe form sat on the roof of the building across from the theater. One leg dangled over the edge, his chin resting on the knee of the other. He didn't even care about the fact that he was getting wet. His jet black hair was drenched and his bangs hung over his face. The black cloak was beginning to freeze, but he didn't notice. Vampires could easily become immune to temperature if they just ignored it.

As the sky grew darker and the wind picked up, the street lamps turned on. Halos of yellow light reflected on the water.

This was the fifth night in a row that the theater wasn't open.

Of course Sasuke had seen certain people come in and out of it with somewhat worried expressions on their faces. He presumed that they were the ones who lived there. Like the actors and the owner.

Ever since the night he had first encountered the blond human, he had tried to get into the show again. And there were many, many reasons he wanted to get into the theater.

One, he still hadn't figured out how the blond had escaped him. The prey of his predatory skills was _not_ supposed to get away so easily.

Two, he wanted to know how these people were blocking him from their minds. For the past five hundred years, the only humans he knew that were able to do this were physics, seers, and those who dabbled in the magics. And now he'd come upon a whole group of these mind-blockers.

Three, he hadn't been able to infiltrate the theater. He had used magic and physical ways to try and get in. And as always, his attempts at this place failed. Why would a theater need so much protection?

And the last reason? It all came back to the blond.

The beautiful young blond.

With his golden skin and sun-kissed hair.

With his beyond blue eyes and his full, pink lips.

With the sweet sound and intoxicating scent of his blood.

Sasuke scowled at the building in front of him. He was used to getting what he wanted. And he wanted the blond.

**xxxxxxx**

"Naruto, you need to get out of this place sometime."

The blond was lying on his bed facing the wall, his comforter pulled up to his chin.

A sigh came from the person at his door. "We all miss him. But I think he wouldn't have wanted you to isolate yourself from living. You were one of his favorites, so you should know."

Blue eyes opened at these words. "Thanks Gaara."

The redhead smiled, coming into the room and pouncing on the bed. Naruto screamed as pale fingers began to attack the sides of his stomach. Laughing hysterically and struggling to evade the tickling, the blond fell to the floor with a thud. His hair mussed and eyes shining. A pout on his face.

"What will Neji think?"

His friend only grinned ferally and wiggled his fingers in a threatening manner.

"I don't think he'd mind if it was for a good cause."

Naruto yelped and scrambled up as Gaara came after him and cornered him. He watched Gaara's every twitch and sudden movements. The redhead still had that insanely happy look on his face.

"So does this mean you'll get out of here?"

"Yes!" Naruto surrendered.

Gaara fell back. "Then I don't want to see you in here when I check in in fifteen minutes."

The blond only grumbled as he walked into his bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**rtr:**

**Yaoilover S –** sry. but as you can see, naruto isn't pampered in this chapter. thnx for reviewing!

**Aragornthia – **well i have six classes. 1 – honors chem. 2 – life connections. 3 – honors English 10. 4 – drawing!. 5 – math year 3. and 6 – safety ed. heehee so the school schedule is 1,3,5 and 2,4,6. so i have all my homework on one day and then none the next. and thank you for offering to help me with mythology! i think i've got it covered. all we have to do is read the packet and take a little quiz.

**amakasu toko - **;; i updated a bit late... but aren't you happy? yay!

**RuByMoOn17 – **thank you for reviewing!

nacht kind – why thanky! what's your sister's name/username? oh and i didn't mention it in this chapter, but it was gaara who held him. and _don't_ get any ideas. he's with neji. .

**dreamsraven – **hah! e-bay, e-bay, e-baaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Rosemarykiss –** i'm glad that i update too! did you know that this fic has had 641 hits! that means some people aren't reviewing! they don't want to talk to meeeeee::cries:


End file.
